yesterdays feelings
by iamgreat
Summary: ron and harry meet girls. hey, there 16. their friends think think they betray them. jealousy takes over them.. r
1. Default Chapter

One-A stroll with Cho

To 17 year old Harry, life has always rained shit.

Well first of all, his parents died.

Then he fights with the strongest wizard, Voldemort.

Then theres the rich kid Malfoy, who always seems to get the girls Harry asks out.

So that proves my point. It is always raining shit on Harry.

He waited for Cho Chang, his girlfriend for the past 3 years. He really likes her. Shes everything he ever wanted; beautiful, smart, funny, and nice. What else COULD a guy ask for?

He sat on the bench impaciently. He seen her out of the corner of his eye. She looked gorgeus today. Her hair was up in a tight bun with chop sticks coming out, and she was wearing a red belly shirt with a baige mini skirt. He loved the way she dressed. He held her hand.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. She smiled. (He loves her smile, too).

They walked in Diagon Alley, where tons of Hogwarts students and professors prepared for this year.

"Well, remember that boy I was talking about? Jon?" she said. Harry nodded. He had been jealous of this guy; he was from China, just like Cho. Their parents were good friends and everything. Chos father wasn't so happy about her dating a white boy. He wanted the best for Cho.

"Oh yeah, the guy who wants me dead" he said sarcastically. She stopped walking. "Harry, you know that's not true" she said. He rolled his eyes.

"I think I should get back to that subject later. But I have good news. My father is getting married!" she said. Her mother had been dead since last summer, but her father obviously got over it quick.

"Really?" Harry said. She nodded. "They are Japanese people. Chinese never really got along with them, but we love these people!" she said. "She has a daugter. Her names Jade. Shes the same age as me! We are good friends, Harry, best of!" she exclaimed.

He felt good for Cho. But he really wanted to know what this whole 'Jon' thing was about.

He nodded. "That's great, Cho. But what were you saying about Jon now?" he said, rubbing his chin.

Her smile quickly faded. "Well, we,-" she said. Harry waited for her answer. "Jon and I, we have been seeing eachother over the summer" she said.

Harrys mouth dropped. "What?" he demanded. "We're breaking up?" he said. Cho nodded. "I really like you, Harry. But Jon is just for me" she said. By now, all Diagon Alley was staring. He turned to them. "I cant believe you Cho. You cheated on me for that guy!" Harry screamed. Cho kissed his cheek and walked away. Harry walked in a Filliards Pub. He ordered a beer.

Ron walked in and notcied him. "Hi. Heard the news" he said. "Oh really. Does anyone else know?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, come to think of it, everyone knows" he said. "Great. Just what I need for my last year of school" he said. Ron signed and brushed his long hair from his face. "Don't feel so bad about it, Harry. Theres plenty of other girls in the school that would perfectly fit your type" he said.

"Oh yeah, right. And you expect some Asian to pop in this pub? An asian is perfect for me!" he said. "Hey, all I need is a brunette with blue eyes. Now that's my type" Ron said. "Whats the chances of that happening" Harry said.

Right at that moment, two girls walked in. One was asian, and the other was a brunette with blue eyes. Harry and Ron were in disbeleif. They looked at eachother.

The girls sat down at a table. They kept looking at them. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ron asked.

Harry shook her head. "No. I never think what your thinking" Harry said. Ron flicked him off.

"But they are hot" Harry said. "But I just don't think it's a good idea right now. I mean, I just broke up with Cho and everything. Maybe when school starts" he said. Ron gave him a cold hard stare. "you have got to be kidding me" stare.

"Damn it!" Ron said. "Whats wrong with you?" Harry said, turning around. Malfoy was already talking to the girls. "We should have gone when we had the chance" said Ron. Harry shrugged. "You think Malfoy can hold on to a girl for more than a day?" he said. Ron shook his head. "Your right. We have nothing to worry about".

They walked out of Filliards, Ron still staring at the brunette. She smiled. He felt good.

"Well we still have a half an hour before the train leaves" Ron said. Harry nodded. "What do you want to do besides stand there and think about your pathetic life?" he said. Harry shook his head. "Did your mother have any kids that lived?" he said. Ron nodded. "Well me, Ginny, Percy, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and I think that's it unless she had an abortion or anything".

Harry laughed. "You're a damn idiot".

"What?" Ron said, following Harry. "What did I say?".

They walked to a Quidditch Supplies shop. "Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Whoa, Granger! Tone it down a notch" he said. Returning her hug. She rolled her eyes at Ron. They had a 'relationship' last year, until Hermione broke up with him. No one knows why, really, but she did.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"Lame, lame, and well, lame" he said. Hermione frowned. "I'm serious, Harry. How was it?".

"I'm serious. I didn't do anything but hang out with myself and Cho. And I regret hanging out with Cho because we broke up" he said extremely fast.

"Harry! I'm so sorry!" she shreiked. "Why?" she asked.

"She has been dating this guy Jon, supposibly. Her family never did like me. I don't like them now" he said. "But its ok. I don't care. Theres plenty of girls at school" he said. They looked at him. "well theres Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbot, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, hell I could even date Ginny if I wanted to" he said. Ron rolled his eyes. "Is that all you care about? Girls?" he said. He nodded.

They looked at a few shops until it was time to leave.

"We should get going" ron said, looking at the old clock on the old wall. They agreed.

"Well I'm comfortable" Harry said. He leaned back. Hermione was sitting next to him, which left Ron left alone.

There was a knock on the door. "eh, its Grang-whore, Pothead, and Weasle" Malfoy said. They shook their heads. "What do you want, Malfoy, a life?" ron said. Hermione and Ron laughed.

"Actually, I came to tell you people that there is new people" he said, smiling. "Chicks" he said, nodding.

"Oh, so your going to take advantage of these poor girls by having sex with them and never talking to them again after that?" Hermione said. Malfoy gave her a stern look. "At least I can get some" he said. Hermione sighed. "You just don't get it, Malfoy. You just don't get it. I don't want to yet. It will ruin my reputation" she said.

"Yeah, reputate this!" he said, mooning them.

"Okay, that was too much!" Ron said, turning around.

"Put it away! I already wear glasses as it is! I don't need to go blind!" Harry said.

"Oh shut up. All of you. You know you liked it" he said. They seen a flask of silver in his mouth. A tongue ring. That's just Malfoy.

He walked away. "He got his tongue pierced?" Hermione said, looking surprised.

"And this surprises you, how?" Ron said. Hermione gave him an evil look.

They arrived at Hogwarts about 3 hours later. "God, it's about time" Ron said, moving his hair out of his eyes. "My legs are cramped".

"Stop whining" Hermione said, sighing. "Stop PMSing" he said back. She flicked him off. "Oh my god! You actually took a step out of line!" he said sarcastically.

"Would you two shut the hell up? Dumbledore's coming over here" Harry said. They stopped instantly.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" They all said at once.

"Welcome back" he said. He looked at Harry like he just was awarded by the Queen of England.

He walked away.

"Why did he look at me like that?" he asked. "Maybe he has deep feelings for you" Ron said. "Shut up" Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm not even going to say anything" Hermione said, lifting her hands up.

They walked into the school. Big, old, and strange. But they were used to it.

They walked into the Great Hall. There were tons of kids, or should I say teenagers, surrounding. Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the new people. The 'chicks', as Draco addressed them.

They were the same girls Ron and Harry seen in Filliards. The brunette, and the Asian.

Hermione felt a streak of jealousy. She knew these girls would somehow take her friends away. Of course, she never had a chance with ron. She likes him, though. She always has.


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, the second chapter! Hope you like it… please r&r. Thank you!

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the table. Nothinig had changed over the summer. Same design, same everything.

"Alright, alright everyone" Dumbledore. "Settle down before I collect my social security" he joked. "Which won't be long" Draco blurted. Dumbledore didn't catch that one. Harry noticed all the first years. He remebered when he was a first year; scared, abnoxious, ugly, pathetic, dumb. That pretty much describes it.

Dumbledore said something to McGonagall. Probably something about the new girls. Of course there had been new people coming to Hogwarts. There is every year. But Harry felt something about these girls… it just wasn't right. He really wanted to figure out what it was, what is causing him this much intrest.

"Okay, okay, people. I know you are 7th years and know how to play quidditch, but you still have a lot to know" the new professor said. "I'm your new quidditch coach. I've noticed that you all call your teachers professors. You can call me Anita" she finished.

They nodded in agreement. Harry stood next to one of the new girls. It was the brunette. "Seems like a real witch to me" she said. Harry smiled. "She sure does" he agreed. "Arent you one of the new girls?" he asked. "I actually prefer to be called 'Anne' but hey, 'the new girl' always worked for me" she said. She wasn't so bad, Harry thought.

"Have you met any real friends yet?" he asked. "Well I came with my friend Jade. We met in America. She has a sister named Cho. Well, their not really sisters. Their parents got married" she said.

That's the girl Cho was talking about! Harry said. "Yeah, I used to date Cho. We just broke up before school" he said. "Sorry to hear that" she said. Anne looked like someone Harry knew. A random person that he had seen. She was real pretty. She has her hair in a ponytail, and it is long and dark. Not black, but a dark shade of brown. Like dark chocolate of some sort. Her eyes were mezmorizing. They reminded Harry of pearls on the sea, a shiny blue but yet a tint of silver. She couldn't be a veela. Her hair wasmt blond. Her face was slim and pale. Like an ivory color. She was taller than Harry, a little shorter than Rons height which is tall.

"Where is she?" he asked. She looked confused. "I meant your friend" he said.

"Oh! Shes in Herbology. I wish we had the same classes" Anne said. She did look like an Anne. "Whats your full name?" Harry asked.

"Anne Lily Bledel" she said. "Lily was my mothers name" he said. "So was mine. She died a while ago. I never even met her" she said. Harry nodded. What are the odds of that?

Ron looked at Harry. "Why are you talking to her?" he asked. "Shes cool" Harry said.

"Whos this?" Anne asked. "This is my very pathetic yet cant get a girlfriend friend, Ron" he said. Ron shook his head.

"Is there a problem if he talks to me?" she asked. He blushed. Ron couldn't help blushing if he was either in trouble, or if he just met a very pretty girl he might have a chance with. "No" he said. "Well that's good. I'm Anne. Anne Bledel" she said. She stuck out her hand. "Ron Weasley" he said, returning the handshake.

They turned to Anita. She was going through the techniques of quidditch, and how to fly your broom.

"So what house are you in?" Harry asked. "Gryffindor" she said. "Just like my mother was" she finished. Harry nodded. Odd, he thought.

"I want to see how fast everyone can fly on their brooms" Anita said. "One by one".

"I'm first" said Draco. "And what house are you in?" she asked, holding a clipboard. "What house does it look like I'm in?" he asked. "Okay, Slytherin. Lets see how good you are".

He got on his broom. He was okay, about 50 mph. Which is not that good. "I'm sure I've seen better" Anita said. He rolled his eyes. "Okay. Next on my list is Anne Bledel" she said. Anne walked up. "That's me" she blurted. "And what house are you in sweetie?" she asked. "Gryffindor" she said, proudly. Anita nodded. Anne got on her broom. She took off at about 90 mph! That's pretty damn good. She came back in about 2 minutes. She landed and everyone was in aw.

"Great Job!" Anita announced. Everyone clapped for her. "I was seeker at my old school" she said. "Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Durmstrang" she said. That is a great school. They looked at her. How could someone this beautiful, so nice, and so funny go to a place like that? Sure it's a good school, but usually people who go there are total jerks.

"Why did you go there?" Ron asked.

"Well, I was adopted. My parents died when I was one. Then my 'adoptive' parents moved everywhere. First we were in America, then Bulgaria, and now England. And trust me, if you went to all of those places, you would know as much as me" she said. They nodded.

"We usually moved for Dans business. But I hated Bulgaria. Never go there. Bunch of asses who think they know everything".

"Well you went there" Ron said. "Are you an ass who think you know everything?" Ron asked. "NO" Anne said.

They walked toward the school. "Well, Jades over there. Want to meet her?" Anne asked. "Yes!" Harry screeched. Anne and Ron looked at him like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. "I mean, sure I want to meet her. Doesn't matter to me" he said, trying to look cool.

She nodded, and called her friend over. She was pretty, also. They seen them before in Filliards.

The biggest thing Harry noticed was her eyes. They were bright green. Very odd for an asian, but she had them. She was shorter than Anne. Her hair is like a light brown, but a dark light red. Its kind of hard to explain. If you have ever seen Kwon Boa, she looks like her.

"Hi! I'm Jade" she said. Harry smiled. Ron looked away, unintrested in her. He said hi anyway though. "I'm Harry" he said. She smiled. He kept staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. To Harry, she was.

"Cho Changs stepsister" she said. Harry smiled. This is the girl who Cho was talking about. "She said something about you" Harry said. She smiled again. Anne and Ron were joking about something. Anne was laughing hysterically.

"Your hilarious" she said. They sat on the bench. "I thought Hogwarts wouldn't like me" Anne said. "Why would you think that?" Ron asked.

"Well, since theres a new girl and all, I thought everyone would think I kind of, like, took over" she said. Ron stared at her. "Your not taking over. To me, at least" he said. She smiled.

"So tell me about this place! The people and everything" she said. He sighed. "Okay. So theres the best person in Hogwarts, which is me" he started. She laughed. "Then theres Harry. Hes pretty cool. Hermione, we used to be friends. I hate her now. Malfoy. Hes the kind of kid you want to keep away of. He's a Slytherin. Slytherins are, well, asses as you would say. Then theres the sluts of Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Pansy Parkinson. You don't want to hang out with them, wither. I wouldn't mind though, but, lets not get into that" he said. Anne smiled.

"The best professor here is Dumbledore. He's sweet. Then the worst; Snape. You'll catch him looking up your skirt when we're doing a project or something" he said. Anne looked extrememly uncomfortable when he said that. "What a pervert" she said. "And that's about it" he said. She nodded.

Harry and Jade walked over to them "Anne, we have to go. Potions" she said. Anne nodded. She let her hair down so it swayed to her waist. "Bye, Ron" she said, waving. She held her books close to her chest. He stared at her. She smiled as she walked in the sun, smiling and laughing. Ron liked her. She was cool, funny, smart, nice. But there was something else he liked, too.

Snape sat at his desk. His hair was aging, as was he. He stared at the class of seventh years. He looked at Anne and Jade, chatting away. They were so loud.

"S T O P T A L K I N G !" he screamed. Anne and Jade jumped. Anne gulped. "I will not tolerate this behavior from two 16 year olds!" he said. He walked up to Anne. He stared at her. She looked frightened. He slammed his hand on her desk. "Miss Bledel" he snapped. "Yes?" she asked, innocently.

"I didn't expect this from a student who went to the one of the best magic schools to do this" he said. "But, you don't even know me" she said.

"SILENCE" he snapped again. "I said, stop talking". He looked at the whole class. "Now, we can have a good year, or a bad year. I choose the bad year". Jade rolled her eyes and muttered 'ass hole'' in Japanese.

He walked back up to the front of the class. "I wont take this from the rest of you".

Harry woke up the next day feeling refreshed. He is happy that he meet a new girl.

Ron sat in the common room. Hermione walked in. "Hey, who was that girl you were talking to yesterday?" she asked. "Who asked you?" Ron said.

"I just want to know who it is" she said. He sighed. "Whats it matter to you? You hate me".

"Ron, I don't hate you. Just tell me her name" she said calmy.

"Okay! Jesus! Its such a big deal to you! Her names Anne".

"Anne who?".

"Anne Bledel. Writing a book?".

"No! I'm just intresting in who you date".

"I'm not dating her, Hermione!".

"But you want to".

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" he roared. "You don't have to know everything about me!".

Hermione shook her head and walked away. Ron sat back down.

"What was that about?" Harry said, walking down the boys' stairs.

"Nothing".

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm supposed to meet Jade today" Harry said. "Your going to meet her anyway. We have to eat first" he said, walking out of the common room.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "What an idiot".

It was Saturday, and everyone was going on a trip to Hogsmead. They didn't need a permission slip either.

"Ron, do you have anything to spend?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head. This didn't surprise Harry, because Ron never really had that much in his pocket.

"Theres Jade and Anne" Harry said, pointing to them. Ron got red.

"Hey" Anne said, walking up, rather skipping.

Jade smiled at Harry. She was real short, and really not all that energetic as Anne.

Jade took Harrys hand, and walked away. "Are they seeing eachtother?" Ron asked.

"I don't know" Anne said. She had her hair down, and it a little messy. Not extremely messy, just a little curly. She was wearing a light blue zip up sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and flip flops. Not that stylish.

Jade, on the other hand, was real stylish. She was always wearing something intresting. She was wearing a green tank top and a long sleeved shirt over it, and a black miniskirt. She was also wearing stilletos, which was unusual for a 17 year old. But hey, they looked good on her. Her hair was in a half ponytail, but hair hanging down in the front. She looked stunning today. Anne didn't look bad; she had a pretty face, but not good style.

Anne walked with Ron, both with their hands in their pockets.

"Tell me about your family" Anne said.

"You want to order a pizza? This might take a while".

Anne laughed. "I'll tell you mine first" she said. "I told you I was adopted by Dan and Clair. Lived in some countries, have an adoptive brother, Matt. We never talked much".

"What happened to your real parents?" he asked.

"My real parents died. I never met them. I guess when I was born, I was real sick. By the time I recovered, my parents were dead. I don't know how" she said.

He nodded. "Sorry".

"No, its okay. Its not your fault". He smiled.

They walked into Hogsmead. Everyone likes Hogsmead. Just a little village with a lot of shops.

Anne and Ron caught up with Jade and Harry. They went to a little ice cream shop, Harrys treat.

They sat in a booth, talking and laughing.

"Well well well" said someone walking in. Yep, that someone just had to be Malfoy, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise.

They looked at him. Daphne and Tracey were linking arms, standing with their other arms on the side of their hips.

"Look who met a girl!" Malfoy said.

"Shut up" Anne said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Anne Bledel. Yes, I'm new here" she said.

He nodded. "Why are you two hanging out with these faggots?" he said. Jade and Anne rolled their eyes. Draco and them walked out, since Ron threatened them

Other than that, it was a good day.


End file.
